The Outstanding Death of Kurosaki Ichigo
by godygodyplus
Summary: There is much more between Heaven and Earth than our philosophy dreams"... And Kurosaki discovered that against his will. This is the story of someone who had to dye in order to live. Ichigo and some characters are Kubo Tite's.
1. A brief sight of the beginning

A brief sight of the beginning.

That day started just like all the other days.

He woke up to the smell of fresh coffee, got dressed, took a bath, brushed his teeth and went to the kitchen. His sister, as always, had already made breakfast and was waiting for him with a smile on her face.

Just like everyday, he went out to school in a hurry while grumbling about how the subway would be packed this late and he would not be able to arrive in time for his first class. Of course, all his grumbling was futile. The subway had not got packed yet and he got to school too early.

I could just continue describing his day, so the reader would reach the conclusion it was painfully normal, like ever. But I will do otherwise and spare you from utter boredom. Instead, let me introduce the main character.

At first, Kurosaki Ichigo was neither a nerd nor a freak. Well, at least not your regular kind of nerd or freak. He had always had this feeling that that he was not like the other people. He could never pinpoint what exactly was different about him; he just could not mix with the other kids.

He also had this communication problem. Even when he had a lot to say or when he really needed express something, anything, he would bottle all up and remain with his usual scowl. He always scowled, with or without reason. Kurosaki could not explain that either. It seemed there was a thin wall of glass separating him from the world.

And the world, somehow, sensed there was something amiss with him. Although you could not find anything uncommon about him, there was this eerie atmosphere surrounding Kurosaki. Therefore, it is no surprise people did not want to approach him or simply ignored him most of the time.

However, whichever entity that rules our destinies had plans for him that did not include let our hero remain in his comfortable shell.

On the next morning, Kurosaki Ichigo shocked his town: He died.

Not just an ordinary death, mind you, but a mysterious one. It was impossible to tell when or why he died. As a matter of fact, nobody knew how to explain why his body stopped working in the first place. The whole thing was puzzling. Truly puzzling.

And to everyone's astonishment, his body would not decompose. It even seemed that death had tinted his lips and cheeks with this pink, healthy color they had not when he was alive. As if mocking men and their proud Science, death gave his body the static perfection of a wax dummy.

Well, my dear reader, I have an explanation for this picturesque phenomena. Just a warning before you continue: There is more between Heaven and Earth than our vain philosophy dreams.


	2. Greek hero or stubborn child

Greek hero – or stubborn child.

Sometimes you look back over your shoulder and cannot help but ask yourself whether life was dropping hints of what was going to happen. The morning before his "death" Kurosaki Ichigo watched his literature teacher give a lecture about Greek heroes and how they would fight against the destiny Gods have set for them, even though it was futile.

It was seven o'clock in a Monday morning and all of his classmates were either too sleepy to really comprehend what the teacher was saying or cursing whoever had the bright idea to make them watch to such a class first thing in such a bloody hour. In this class, however, Kurosaki sat in one of the front desks and relished in everything the teacher had to say. Under that cold demeanor of his, Ichigo was a sensible guy who harbored a great love to arts. It seemed he was trying to live trough them all he was not able to live for real.

Of course, as I have already told you, he was an out of place being. So, his father insisted on putting him in this technical school where people preferred practical and exact stuff to fine arts. Actually, several of them just despised arts. You might have already guessed that, in his turn, Kurosaki despised practical and technical stuff. However, he felt it was his duty do please his father, so he tried his best to shine. And he could have shone if there was not always something to make all his efforts go down the drain. People used to use his name as a synonym of bad luck.

...

That day Kurosaki shone neither before mortal eyes nor because of some feat. He shone before the eyes of some goddess as tread out of place in this long tapestry. As a matter of fact, he was so out of the pattern she was surprised his tread have even been put there. So she proceeded do delicately remove him from there and put Kurosaki in an appropriate place…

…

Even gods must rest. Sewing gods, for an example, rest at noon, sunset and midnight. Other entities like to take a look at their work during these ours. Some are bold or fool enough to make their small changes.

…

Ichigo went to bed feeling ill and was finding great difficult in relaxing enough to sleep. When he saw that black winged figure on the window sill, he was relived at the thought his subconscious was already taking over. So when she asked something to him, he awnsred:

"Sure."


	3. Angel?

Angel?

He watched with drowsy eyes her small feet clatter against his bedroom floor as the shadow of her wings grew wider and closer. For some reason, that made him comfortable enough to close his eyes and relax... Just for being suddenly wacked on the head and put on full alert! He abruptly sat and prepared to lash out on whoever hit him, however, all he could do was gasp and gape at her with wide eyes and an O shaped mouth while thinking "What the hell?!".

She first chuckled, and then started laughing louder and louder. Ichigo would have punched her if she was human, but his surprise (and some sense) stopped him from doing so. Instead, he settled for observing the eerie being.

Eerie seemed to be an adequate word. Her laughter had this clear, pure sound, and made his blood run cold at the same time. She had hawk feet and pit black wings, along with the most angelic violete eyes, this gracious silhouette and glowing white skin. Ichigo was trying to decide whether he should call her a beauty or a monster when she finally decided to speak.

"Ha! Served you right for trying and ignoring me! You should have seem your face…The great  looking like an idiot!"

He blinked and frowned. From all the things he had been expecting from a supernatural being, acting like a preschool child was not one of them.

"You do not need to look at me with this face, boss." She said this last word with a mocking tone. "Geez, I see being human spoiled your sense of humor …"

"What…?!" Ichigo finally gathered the courage to sputter.

She paused her blabbering to see him with the most confused expression. It was her turn to make a surprised face, which was replaced by a dark one. "You don't remember", she gasped, as if she had just witnessed a tragedy.

* * *

Just fixing this chap, guys... I still need a beta. Volunteers?

I know its short, but if I force myself to write a chapter longer than my ideas it'll only suck. Imaginary cookies for who guess who the winged one is.


End file.
